


Pussy

by Sashataakheru



Series: Mathematical Poems - A003958 Series [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Bruises, Crying, D/s, Daddy/boi, Edging, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Marking, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Poetry, Prostration, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, admin, foot worship, kinky poetry, paddle worship, paddles, pain play, prose poetry, punishment logs, sex as punishment, slow fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: James finds out the hard way that Greg is absolutely not going to let that insult go unpunished.





	Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever it was who wanted something like [Obediently Obscene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373792) but with James Acaster, I hope this is something like what you were looking for, bc this is what I was inspired to write. Poem pattern based on sequence [A003958](https://oeis.org/A003958).

You.  
  
James.  
  
With me.  
  
Now.  
  
You're coming with me.  
  
Yes, now.  
  
You know exactly what you've done.  
  
Yes.  
  
I really don't care.  
  
You made your choice.  
  
You owe me, you little shit, so move your arse.  
  
Yes, now.  
  
Sorry, you can't just bullshit your way out of this one, James.  
  
I realise you did say sorry.  
  
Unfortunately for you, James, I'm still very cross.  
  
No.  
  
You can come with me now, or risk me thinking of something much worse later on.  
  
That's a good boy.  
  
I like it when my naughty little boys accept their punishments like the little shits that they are.  
  
  
  
Get in the car.  
  
  
  
 I hope you appreciate how very restrained I'm being right now, James.  
  
I know I'm holding your arm tight, that's the point.  
  
I don't want you getting away from me, I can see the fear in your eyes, you'd run if I let go.  
  
Be afraid.  
  
Oh, yes, Alex knows very well how much pain I can give when I'm cross, James.  
  
You don't get away with insulting me like that, you little fucker.  
  
I _will_ hurt you, James, I fucking will.  
  
  
  
On your knees, you little shit.  
  
You know, there's a part of me that wants to just kick the shit out of you, but that wouldn't be very effective, the series isn't over yet.  
  
Of course Alex is here, punishments require admin.  
  
You'd better be thankful he's here, Alex tempers my fury; you really don't want to know how nasty your punishment would get if he left me alone to punish you.  
  
Beg.  
  
Yes, you heard me, beg, you little shit, kiss my feet and beg for mercy, you pathetic little miserable child.  
  
I will hold you down as long as I like, until I can hear you begging.  
  
Your bad attitude is just going to make this hurt more, your stubborn recalcitrance will just make me punish you longer until you submit.  
  
Beg for mercy, James.  
  
You can cry if you like, I like it when my boys cry during punishment, it means they're really beginning to feel sorry for what they've done, and it lets that fear creep into their bones.  
  
Yes, I said fear, because my boys all know what punishment feels like, and you're next.  
  
Of course Alex knows, you're a fan of the show, aren't you, you know how often I've had to punish him for his fuck-ups.  
  
This isn't about Alex.  
  
This is about you deciding the best thing to do is insult me and disrespect me, yes, you, of all people, who should know that only results in punishment; when I'm sat there on my throne, my power is absolute.  
  
I expected this sort of shit from Rhod, not from you, James.  
  
Yes, you should know better than that, that's why I'm so cross with you, because I was expecting great things from you, but you've clearly chosen defiance rather than respect, so fuck you, James, you deserve this for that fucking pathetic insult.  
  
If you were trying to get my attention, you succeeded.  
  
But you haven't got my good attention, you're just getting paddled for making me so cross.  
  
I'll just let Alex tell you how much paddling can hurt when I punish him with it, isn't that right, little Alex?  
  
 Alex really hates the paddle, don't you, I love the way he just tenses up even if I just mention it, go on, go get your master's paddle so we can show James just what it can do and how sore you'll be when I'm done.  
  
  
  
Good boy.  
  
  
  
Kiss the floor, Alex, kiss that paddle and thank it for the punishment it's going to give you, you can have one hard paddle for not paying close attention to your master and calming me down.  
  
Yes, lie on the bench, it's a punishment, Alex, that's where the punishments happen, you shit.  
  
I hope you can hear him crying already, and I only hit him once, imagine how much you'll be crying, James, when I hit you five times, imagine how that will feel.  
  
Yes, write it in the punishment log, Alex, that's what it's for.  
  
  
  
Go on, get undressed, I'll need to warm you up first since you've never been spanked before; I don't want to hurt you more than you really deserve, because those paddles will fucking _hurt_ , you will feel those for at least a week, I hope you have to sit down a lot.  
  
I already told you this isn't about Alex.  
  
Stop trying to blame Alex for this, it's not his fault you decided to call me a pussy and show me just how little you fucking respect me, that's all on you, James, you brought this punishment down on yourself.  
  
  
  
Alex, get James showered and ready.  
  
  
  
Oh, I can feel the tension all over your body, James, we'll need to get rid of that or I'll end up bruising you badly, you really need to be relaxed to take this punishment safely.  
  
I'm cross, James, but I'm not an idiot, I'm not irresponsible, I'm not cruel, I'm going to punish you properly because that's the kind of master I am.  
  
That's right, James, relax, breathe deeply, just let my hands do their work, that's right, I know it sounds strange, to be kind first before I get to be cruel, but you'll thank me for it later when your butt is sore and red, you've had your punishment, and there are no bruises because I prepared you well.  
  
I can leave bruises if you want though.  
  
No, I didn't think you wanted that, so just lie there and let me work, James, so I don't hurt you more than you really want me to; I leave bruises on Alex because I'm allowed to, because he loves seeing my work on his body, but you're not my boy, not yet, so I'm not going to bruise you.  
  
I'll warm you up with some light spanking once I'm done, so I can see what your pain threshold is like, I need to know how hard to hit you.  
  
Well, you're clearly not the pain slut Alex is, I can belt the shit out of him and he takes it like a champ.  
  
Absolutely.  
  
Go on, Alex, tell James about how much you love pain, that'll help settle him down, I'm sure, tell him just how much the paddle hurts, tell him how it hurts, how the pain feels, how much it stings, how it makes you cry with every single strike.  
  
He really hates it, he's always so afraid of it, James, but it never stops him misbehaving, does it, Alex?  
  
I can't have you relaxing too much, James, you need to be punished, and you need to know I _will_ hurt you, and that if you complain about it, I'll just hurt you some more; I know you don't care if Alex suffers, I know that very well, so I won't hurt him in place of you, because you just won't give a shit, will you?  
  
You don't even say hello to him before the tasks, you monster, yes, I noticed that.  
  
  
  
Alright, get over my knee, James, you little shit, Alex, bind his hands and his feet, he's not going to wriggle out of this one, yes, you're getting spanked like the naughty little boy that you are, that's how I punish all my boys.  
  
I don't care that it hurts, it's meant to hurt, now keep still and quiet while I spank you or I'll get the paddle.  
  
You can accuse me of having a fragile ego all you like, but I won't have you disrespecting me in my fucking palace, because this is what happens to those who do, they get the punishment they fucking deserve, so take these spankings, tell me what your pain limit is, and I'll hit you hard enough to just go over that, or what the fuck is the point of punishment?  
  
  
  
Get on that bench.  
  
Now, are you going to take these like a good boy, or will I need to get Alex to restrain you, so you can't escape the paddling, because it _will_ hurt, but you need to keep still so it doesn't bruise, so I don't miss, so I can do my job properly, because believe me, you don't want me to miss, you don't want me to mess up, so just stay still.  
  
  
  
Yes, cry you pussy bitch, yes, it fucking hurts, that's the fucking point, that's what you get for insulting me, you fucking little piece of shit, you get all this fucking pain for what you said.  
  
  
  
Kneel at my feet and apologise again, and if you don't mean it, I'll paddle you some more, do this for me so I can forgive you and we can move on.  
  
Good boy, I'm glad you've learnt your lesson, I don't want to hear any more of that bullshit.  
  
Lie there while I take care of you, I need to rub you down so you don't bruise up, I told you I'm a good master, I might hurt you, but I take care of you afterwards, because the punishment's over now, you've made your penance, we can part ways in peace, I won't hold a grudge, James, I promise.  
  
  
  
Just one more thing please, James, write down your punishment in the log, Alex will give you the exact number of spankings you got.  
  
  
  
Now come here, I want to fuck you, James, I want to fuck you so slowly your mind can't handle the agony, I want to hear you begging for relief by the time I'm done with you, I'll let Alex use his mouth on your cock, I promise it'll be worth it, let me make up for the pain you took for me with the sweetest pleasure you will ever experience, it will send you wild with desire.  
  
I will devour you.  
  
I will make you scream, I will make you cry, _you_ will be the pussy tonight.


End file.
